


The Halloween Party

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The Holmes' parents throw a Halloween party.I love to write the Holmes' parents!  In my world, they love each other and have lots of sex.  They also are somewhat out of control (look at their children) and offend/embarrass their sons.  They appear elsewhere in my writings.This chapter also appears in the multi-chapter fic, A Day In The Life.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Spooky Johnlock Collection





	The Halloween Party

“Sherlock! It’s Mom!”

“Yes, I do know that! Your number is programmed into my phone so your name pops up. SH”

“And you persist on signing your messages but I have your number in my phone as well.”

“Need something Mother? SH”

“Yes! Your father and I are throwing our annual Halloween Party and want you and John to come.”

“No. SH”

“Please.”

No!!! SH”

“Why ever not?”

“Seriously? Last year you lured us down there and then you showed up as a prostitute with Dad as your pimp! Fuck no! SH”

“Oh honestly! That was last year! And besides, I know you want a chance to wear your pirate costume. And John looks so good in his military garb. You know you want to!”

“What are you going as? SH”

“That would be telling!”

”No. SH”

”I promise to have all my body parts covered this time.”

”What about Dad? SH”

”He’ll be dressed as well.”

”I’m sure he will be. Last time if I wanted to talk to you, I had to go through Dad and pay for the privilege. SH”

”He really got into the role!”

“Are Mycroft and Greg coming? SH”

“Greg said they were.”

“I’ll think about it. SH”

“I’ll talk to John! He’ll make sure you both attend.”

“I’m not talking to you! SH”

“I’ll send John the details! See you then!”

~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you talked me into this!” Sherlock said as he got out of the vehicle and shook out his cape.

John joined his husband, grabbed his hand and said, “I know but I have to see what your mother is wearing this year!

”On your head be it!” Sherlock, as a very tall, very gorgeous Dracula, swept up the walk to the door.

John, as a matador, followed with a bemused smile on his face. How bad could his in-laws costumes be?

The door opened before they reached it and John nearly tripped. Margaret Holmes was in charge this year. She was wearing head to toe leather with buckles and such at odd points. The dress was low cut and she was wearing spike heeled boots. What was making John feel faint though was the image of his calm father-in-law. She and Timothy had swapped roles this year. Margaret, as mentioned, was the dominatrix. Timothy, sporting leather pants and boots, no shirt, a ball gag and a leash around his neck that Margaret was holding, was the sub at her feet.

”Hello boys!” Margaret called cheerfully. Timothy pointed to the ball gag then waved happily.

”I hate you!” Sherlock whispered as the mounted the steps to the door. “I might have to get royally plastered to deal with this.”

John, still dazed by the spectacle in front of him, muttered, “I’m right there with you!”


End file.
